Kakasaku Un cerezo muy inocente
by andre amamiya
Summary: No soporto a las chicas que todas las canciones les recuerdan algo, que se creen que soy drogadicto por que llevo unos zapatos raros yo nunca he sabido vivir nada bonito y soy…
1. Chapter 1

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ya que son obra genuina de kishimoto.

Este fic es de universo alterno

También hay cambios en la edad

Escuchando una canción se me ocurrió escribir una historia mas menos parecida, y pues como no tenía nada más que hacer aquí esta. :D

Capitulo 1:  
Odio las canciones de amor, odio las personas presumidas las pretenciosas las interesadas.  
Odio a los que creen que sufren sin pensar que hay personas que la pasan peor.  
No soporto a las chicas que todas las canciones les recuerdan algo,  
las que piensan que pueden descifrar todo y saberlo también, odio a la gente chismosa.  
Me desesperan, me hartan ese tipo de cosas.  
Kakashi despertó con una resaca de aquellas con un olor a humo de cigarro y alguna que otra hierba.  
Su vida prácticamente se basaba en los excesos ¿por qué no seguir? De todas formas se iría al infierno al igual que todas las personas con quien se rodeaba.  
Su patética vida era resultado de todo lo que había tenido que pasar su madre los había dejado a el y a su padre en cuando tubo conciencia por un fulano, pocos años más tarde el bastardo de su padre se casó con una tipa que tenía más pinta de prostituta que nada quizá en ese momento se dio cuenta del por que su madre se había ido…  
un año mas tarde su padre falleció sin dejar siquiera alguna tutela más que su madrastra que de por si no era de mucha ayuda pues sólo le interesaba el dinero,sin nadie que le prestará las más mínima atención el busco un refugio en la bebida, las adicciones y las malas compañías.  
Y ahí se encontraba el, tirado en el baño de una casa desconocida con un dolor de cabeza tremendo abrió el grifo de agua fría para tratar de quitarse un poco la sensación de suciedad.

Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente recuperado salió de la casa notando el porquerizo que todo eso estaba echo.  
¿A dónde iría? Quien sabe a todos lados menos a su casa subió a su motocicleta con rapidez antes de que alguna chica se le acercara a hostigarlo ¿por qué no entendían que no buscaba nada formal? Prendió su vehículo y se fue de aquel sitio.

000000000000000

Perdió el tiempo yendo de sitio en sitio sin rumbo fijo hasta que llego a su departamento se sorprendió al ver a una chica en frente de su puerta o al menos eso creía miro más de cerca y se percató de lo hermosa que era tenía el cabello de color rosa y ojos jade pero no debía de tener más de 14 años puesto que no era muy alta ni muy desarrollada además que tenía una cierta chispa de inocencia.  
Nunca había visto a ninguna chica así, camino hasta ella ¿buscaría a alguien?  
—¿necesitas algo?—pregunto Kakashi.  
—no etto yo vivo aquí…demo—dijo la chica apenada mientras bajaba la cabeza.  
—¿qué ocurre?—pregunto el Peli gris con voz cansada.  
–es que se me olvidaron mis llaves—respondió la chica.  
—ya veo ¿dónde vives?—pregunto el Hatake.  
—en ese apartamento—dijo la Peli rosa señalando la puerta que estaba al lado de la puerta de Kakashi.  
—hmmm—dijo Kakashi mientras sacaba una tarjeta, después la atoro por dentro de la puerta de la chica y la bajó con fuerza mientras que esta se abría—listo.  
—arigatou—sonrió Sakura al muchacho.  
—bueno me voy—  
—espera…¿cómo te llamas?—pregunto la ojijade.  
—kakashi Hatake—respondió el Peli gris mientras retrocedía un poco.  
—mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno—dijo la Peli rosa con una sonrisa—nos vemos luego kakashi-kun.  
Se despidió la chica mientras entraba en su apartamento.  
"Sakura" pensó Kakashi antes de entrar a su apartamento.

000000000000000

La semana transcurrió de lo más "normal" para Kakashi ya era viernes y todos lo viernes salía por la noche y ese día no parecía ser la excepción.  
Se fue a una fiesta y regreso a su departamento a altas horas de la noche solo que con una persona más, se encontraba besando desenfrenadamente a una chica que acababa de conocer sabía que esa noche sería larga y muy movida.  
Despertó desnudo en su cama pero no se sorprendió al notar que la muchacha de la noche anterior ya no estaba después de todo siempre terminaba así miro su reloj 10:20am oyó unos golpes a su puerta se puso su pantalón ¿quien diablos lo molestaba a esas horas?  
Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Sakura con unas pastillas en la chica al ver al muchacho sin playera y con el cabello todo desordenado se sonrojó hasta la raíz.  
—¿necesitas algo?—pregunto el Peli gris divertido por la reacción de la chica, normalmente si una muchacha lo veía así aprovechaba para coquetearle o quien sabe tal vez le ayudaba a quitarse la demás ropa.  
—yo…perdón por molestar pero…etto —dijo Sakura bajando la cabeza —ayer oí mucho ruido y…también gritos muy extraños y yo…  
Kakashi se avergonzó al entender de que hablaba la chica ella se refería a todo el ruido de la noche anterior y por gritos el entendía a todos los gemidos de la muchacha de anoche y algunos gruñidos por parte de el.  
—pensé que quizá podrías estar enfermo y…te traje esto—dijo la chica sonrojada estirando unas pastillas para el dolor de estómago.  
El peli gris no pudo evitar reír ante tal ocurrencia ¿acaso ella pensaba que los gritos eran de el? Volvió a reírse como no hacia en mucho tiempo esa pequeña si que era muy inocente.  
Tomo las pastillas.  
—gracias—dijo el Hatake mientras besaba la frente de la chica y removía sus cabellos—me has salvado de una.

0000000000000000000

Fin del primer capitulo.  
Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será aceptado con mucho gusto.  
Adiós! :D  
Gracias por leer  
¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

BUENAS!

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo mmm… con respecto al anterior no es que yo me dedique a robar ni nada pero es que siempre se me perdían las llaves de mi cuarto y valla era cuestión de supervivencia.

Y si usar una tarjeta si funciona pero con todos mis intentos creo que la experiencia me lleva a decir que funciona mejor con una regla de cartón.

Jajajaja bueno mejor dejo de poner tonterías.

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ya que son obra genuina de Masashi Khishimoto.

Capítulo 2:

Kakashi caminaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello nada por aquí nada por allá… solo un eterno conflicto en que hacer después ¿trabajo? El no necesitaba trabajar tenía dinero de sobra, después de la muerte de su padre las ganancias que le generaba la empresa le fueron concedidas a él su único hijo, pero eso ya de que le servía después de echar a perder a una persona ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

Llego a su departamento sin ningún inconveniente estaba dispuesto a entrar cuando oyó un golpe ¿Qué era eso? Miro a todos lados y noto que la puerta del vecino estaba abierta, se asomó pero no vio a nadie, entro como si fuera su casa, era un apartamento como el suyo solo que no tenía nada mas que algunos muebles y muchas cajas estaba dispuesto a irse cuando oyó otro golpe se dio la vuelta y vio a una peli rosa en el suelo con una caja enorme.

-¿estás bien?- pregunto el Hatake mientras levantaba la caja como si no pesara nada.

-¿eh? Etto… gracias –respondió la peli rosa.

Kakashi miro a la chica intrigado.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el peli gris.

-ah… esto estoy acomodando mis cosas-dijo la chica sonrojada- es que todavía no acabo de ordenar todo.

-¿vives sola?- pregunto Kakashi ¿esa chica vivía sola? Y si asi era ¿Qué edad tendría?

-si-respondió Sakura- esto…

-¿quieres que te ayude?-cuestiono el peli gris después de todo no tenía nada más que hacer además la chica parecía tener muchos problemas para terminar.

-no…no es necesario gracias-dijo la ojijade muy avergonzada.

- no te preocupes ¿en qué te ayudo?- continuo Kakashi mientras colocaba la caja en una mesa.

-etto…-

Sakura al final se había rendido el chico no parecía tener la intensión de irse aunque agradecía mucho que le ayudara.

/

Así paso el tiempo alguna que otra vez se encontraban ocasionalmente, a Kakashi le parecía una chica adorable por no decir muy inocente todavía recordaba aquella ocasión en que accidentalmente le hablo de que iría a un soapland pero Sakura no entendió y lo único que hizo fue responderle con una cálida sonrisa y contestarle "que te valla bien en el soapland" Esa situación le había parecido de lo más graciosa no solo porque ella no entendía sus malas intenciones si no porque aparte era muy inocente como para decirle, al día siguiente cuando le había preguntado que era un soapland el solo se rio y le contesto que no tenía por qué saberlo.

Pasaron los días y cada vez se llevaban mejor, para Kakashi era de lo más extraño sentir aprecio por una persona pero con ella era inevitable, posiblemente se debería a que a pesar de haberlo encontrado en más de una ocasión en situaciones deplorables no lo juzgaba.

Había llegado el día de San Valentín 14 de febrero un día para que la gente cursi se pusiera aún más cursi, y para las personas que simplemente no toleran los sentimentalismos fuera ese día en que no sales porque te ahogas de tanto amor, Kakashi sin duda alguna era de las personas que simplemente le daba igual, ni lo toleraba pero tampoco le importaba.

Llegaba a su casa con una chica que parecía tener ganas de comérselo vivo, porque en uno de esos momentos en que se encontraba despistado lo acorralo contra la puerta, busco torpemente sus lleves en sus bolsillos hasta que las encontró, cuando estaba dispuesto a entrar se percató de una pequeña caja que estaba delante de él, en cualquier otra circunstancia no le hubiera hecho caso a una cosa tan insignificante o en el peor de los casos hubiera pateado para apartarla de su vista de no ser qué vio el nombre de Sakura escrito con una muy bonita caligrafía, aparto un poco a la chica que tenía delante.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto la muchacha tratando de desabotonar la camisa de Kakashi pero este no la dejo porque se retiró para levantar una caja que estaba en el suelo.

La chica ya harta de esa actitud tomo a él peli gris por el mentón.

-¿acaso no me quieres?-pregunto en tono meloso haciendo un mohín, pero no le hacía caso así que aventó la caja fuera de su alcance.

A Kakashi se le quitaron las ganas de hacer de su noche una desvelada de aquellas y lo único que pudo hacer fue decirle a la chica que se fuera.

Una vez que la muchacha se fue tomo el pequeño regalo entre sus manos.

"para Kakashi de Sakura, feliz día de san Valentín"

Abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver chocolates, al parecer ese día realmente había sido muy bueno.

Hasta aquí este capitulo!

Gracias por leer cualquier comentario o sugerencia ser agradecido.

¿reviews?

Aclaraciones:

Sōpurando o soapland es una palabra japonesa que denomina a un tipo de prostíbulo en donde los hombres pueden ser bañados y pueden bañar a prostitutas. El nombre proviene de la palabra en inglés "soap" y "land".


	3. Chapter 3

Un cerezo muy inocente. Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ya que son obra genuina de kishimoto. Este fic es de universo alterno También hay cambios en la edad Aclaración: White day (14 de marzo) es una festividad parecida al día de San Valentín en esta fecha los chicos que recibieron chocolates el 14 de febrero deben de obsequiar un regalo como agradecimiento. 000000000000000000 Las fechas transcurrían inevitablemente rápidas para Kakashi. Primero había invitado a Sakura a ver una película como agradecimiento en el White day cosa que resulto bastante agradable por que la chica le tenía miedo a todas las historias de terror y no tardo en abalanzarse a sus brazos. Después de de esa cita el Hatake solo buscaba un buen pretexto para verla ¡¿qué rayos le sucedía?! Nunca había tenido una sensación así en su vida ni siquiera similar. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que esa sensación no desaparecía al contrario parecía que había adquirido una cierta dependencia de estar cerca de la chica. Ese día como en muchos otros llegaba en estado de ebriedad aunque lo suficientemente cuerdo para realizar una que otra acción, abrió la puerta de su departamento generando un escandaloso ruido que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a Sakura quien, después de escucharlo se levantó y salió de su departamento. —¿kakashi-kun?—pregunto la pelirosa soñolienta. —Sakura—fue lo único que atino a contestar "genial ahora había despertado a la chica" —¿estas bien?—pregunto Sakura bostezando. Ya era normal que Kakashi llegara en esas condiciones por la noches pero aún así ella siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien sin importarle si tenía sueño o no siempre haciendo que un sentimiento de culpa le punzará. —si…pero deberías dormirte—dijo el Hatake pasando una mano por su desordenado cabello. —No puedo… etto—trato de decir la ojijade jugando con sus dedos—yo… sigo teniendo miedo. Kakashi sonrió cansinamente mientras se le acercaba y la tomaba de la mano. —es la última vez—dijo Kakashi mientras la conducía a su cama. "La última vez" eso le había dicho la noche anterior y la primera vez que ella no había podido dormir desde que vio la película de terror, ¿a quien engañaba? Posiblemente esa no sería la última vez y el esperaba que no fuera así era extraño pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a sentirla dormir recostada en su pecho y esa sensación le gustaba. Le gustaba incluso más que tener una noche muy movida con cualquier otra. Se recostó en la cama con ella con la promesa de que esa sería la última vez. — kakashi- kun—hablo la pelirosa. —mmm— —buenas noches—dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla como ya acostumbraba cuando se dormía con el. Al día siguiente Kakashi sintió el cuerpo de Sakura envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo definitivamente esa sensación le encantaba la observo mientras dormía ella era tan frágil e inocente y el tan brusco y pervertido tanto que no pudo evitar que su mirada divagara por el cuerpo de la chica sintiendo una descarga eléctrica recorrerle, por un momento se vio tentado a tocarla pero aparto la vista tan pronto entendió a donde dirigían sus ideas no podía hacerle eso, no a ella. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño tomaría una ducha y una bien fría. Sakura comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud, se removió en la cama dispuesta a acomodarse otra vez pero noto que Kakashi no le había dado por querer dormir con el Peligris y temía que eso le molestará ella no quería ser una molestia pero era inevitable por alguna extraña razón quería sentir la calidez de su cuerpo junto al suyo respirar ese aroma que tanto le encantaba sentir como era abrazada por la noche y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera la última vez. —Buenos días—saludo el peligris saliendo del baño solo con una toalla puesta en la cintura. Sakura se sonrojó de golpe primero inmóvil pero después se tapó con la cobija cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a Kakashi. —no te preocupes no estoy desnudó—dijo el Hatake acercándose a la chica y quitando la cobija de su rostro para después agregar en un tono más seductor—pero…si quieres verme desnudo no hay problema. Sakura se volvió a Sonrojar pero esta vez más intensamente ante tal insinuación. —etto…—trato de hilar. —era broma—respondió el Hatake mientras desordenaba el cabello pelirosa de la chica. Aunque ganas no le faltaban para desnudarse por completo la ojijade era demasiado buena e inocente como para que el aprovechara la situación no quería corromper a alguien tan pura. —perdón…por molestar—dijo Sakura avergonzada—ya no volveré a dormir contigo no quiero ser una molestia y… —no eres ninguna molestia—fue lo único que dijo el peligris "por mi quédate todas las noches" 000000000000000 Kakashi llegaba a su departamento temprano algo que nunca hacia y totalmente sobrio algo que tampoco acostumbraba pero estaba tratando de dejar sus adicciones por que eran "dañinas" como le había dicho Sakura esa misma mañana. Una vez que llego a su departamento vio a dos chicos atrás de Sakura el que parecía mas imperativo era rubio con ojos azules y el segundo que se notaba más serio era pelinegro, sintió cierto enojo al notar con que familiaridad le hablaba el Rubio a Sakura, estaba dispuesto a entrar ignorando a los chicos pero una voz lo detuvo. —kakashi-kun ¿quieres ver una película?—pregunto Sakura con una dulce sonrisa. Sonrisa que desarmo por completo al Hatake ¿cómo decirle que no? Volvió su vista a los dos chicos. —hola me llamo Naruto Uzumaki—saludo el rubio. —hmp Uchiha Sasuke—dijo el pelinegro con una actitud que no le gusto para nada al peligris. —Kakashi Hatake—dijo con voz neutra ni interesado pero tampoco indiferente. ¿Qué hacia Sakura con esos dos? —¡ya llegue!—grito una chica rubia animadamente para después dirigir su mirada a Kakashi—uy ¿quien es el Sakura? ¿Me lo vas a presentar? Es guapo. Las últimas palabras las dijo un poco más bajo pero aún así lo suficientemente fuerte para ser audibles. —¿eh?—respondió Sakura. —¿es tu novio?—pregunto la rubia guiñando un ojo. —algo así—respondió el peligris mirando a Sakura fijamente. —etto…— Sakura solo se sonrojó sin saber que decir mientras Kakashi formaba una media sonrisa en señal de autosatisfacción aquello no era cierto pero la chica no lo había negado ¿acaso eso podría significar algo? Tiempo después llegaron más personas todas con gustos diferentes y muy variados algo que complico mucho la elección de una buena película. Para kakashi todas las películas de amor estaban descartadas el no creía en un sentimiento tan falso e interesado sólo llegaba a aceptar el echo de que hubiera una cierta atracción por alguien eso era más comprensible era por esa razón que nunca prometía nada era mejor decir la verdad al menos eso hubiera pensado algunos meses atrás antes de conocer a la pelirosa sinceramente ahora no sabía que ni lo que pensaba. 000000000000000 Fin del capitulo gracias por leer Sugerencias y comentarios serán aceptados :) Cuídense! Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado. 


End file.
